In healing of injuries in soft tissue, scar tissue develops, which in many cases disturbs the function of the damaged organ and adjacent organs. This problem primarily occurs in healing of internal organs, while the problems in healing of skin and external mucosae may also be of cosmetic nature. Reference to injury and injured soft tissue herein primarily relates to incisions and other injuries caused by surgical operations in the organ subject to surgical correction, as well as in covering and adjacent organs. Among injuries caused by surgical operations is included injuries caused by surgical correction of congenital defects e.g. fistulas. The material according to the invention may also advantageously be employed in healing of injuries caused by external violence e.g. in accidents. A purpose with the invention is to facilitate and improve the healing by locking out undesired cells, other tissue and/or foreign particles. For this purpose, porous cloth of polytetrafluoroethylene such as Gore-Tex.RTM. is currently in use. The disadvantage with this is that foreign material will remain in the body, which may cause problems. Bowald et al. in The Lancet No. 8056, Jan. 21, 1978, page 153 describes the use of a knitted mesh of polyglactin 910 (Vicryl.RTM.) as an arterial substitute. A preclotted mesh was sutured as a patch graft or as an end to end tube in the thoratic aorta in pigs. This coarse-mesh material is only useful by deposition of fibrin intermingled with platelets and red blood cells in the mesh spaces. Further studies on coarse-mesh polyglactin material were reported in Surgery vol. 86, no 5, pp. 722-729, 1979, in Scand J Thor Cardiovasc Surg 15:91-94, 1981, in Muscle & Nerve 5:54-57, 1982 and in Acta Chir Scand 146:391-395, 1980. SE 8604571-3 describes the use of resorbable and non resorbable membranes for accelerating bone formation and bone healing. However, cellular processes of resorptive type are indicated as undesirable, as they may delay bone formation and damage the newly formed bone.